paradise_bluefandomcom-20200215-history
Ramina Okinu
Overview A surprisingly large humanoid woman, mostly described by many as "The demon woman" or "The Towering Oni" Ramina is a massive Moye, well over the average size of her race. Muscular, and imposing, this Moye is known to sail with David Jones, undoubtedly loyal to his cause. Appearance A massive woman spanning from sixteen foot to eighteen foot. Ramina often has a massive axe that extends down to her legs. A well toned woman, with violet hair and red skin, Ramina's most notable feature is her purple crystal-like horns that protrude from her forehead. Her eyes often intimidate most with their strange black sclera and yellow iris. Many describe their first meeting with the woman to be tense and nerve racking from the brutal aura she typically radiates thanks to her stature. Background Hailing from the Okinu Tribe, Ozarioa Okinu was one of the sufferers of the frequent hunts of her kind. Losing parents in one of the many attacks. Through such loss the young Moye decided to become a warrior of her tribe and pave her way for infinite protection for all those who were of the same race as she. For years, the Moye was successful, slaying and driving away those who had come to collect the rare crystals that her tribe carried with them on their horns and in throughout their tunnels. Though all things come to an end and through a vicious raid, Many of the Okinu including Ozarioa were captured and shipped off as slaves for hard labor. Through Ozarioa's appearance, she had been originally sold as means of becoming a concubine to the wealthy, though through her savagery and battle experience, her sellers could not find anyone who was willing to buy her as a wife or concubine. Through this her seller found her knack for fighting to be beneficial and sold her to an arena, a Colosseum where exotic monsters and beings are put against humans, skywardens, and haleine for the entertainment of spectators. Often times the people who fought against these beasts were awarded freedom through defeating the biggest and the baddest of creatures. Ozarioa and the other Moye who were captured and had a knack for battle, were never registered as people or actually sentient beings do to their lack of education and sometimes ability to communicate correctly with others. There for, Ozarioa and many of her race were treated as beasts, held in chains, and forced to fight the other more normal looking of races, with no hope of freedom. In this many of those Ozarioa had come to love and care for and believe to be friends, had perished in the ongoing games leaving her alone to continue the battle for freedom that would never come. In the arena, Ozarioa was known as Bonesaw for her brandishing a saw and more often than not, dismembering those she faced. Ozarioa spent four years within the arena and in all of her time had never lost gaining her fame and recognition as a main attraction and ending battle to those who had faced and bettered lesser monsters. With loss of hope and care for humans and their kind fading, Ozarioa was finally set free though not in the conventional manner. David Jones bought the Moye as a bodyguard though when the deal was struck and Ozarioa was released from her chains. He gave her a choice. "You are set free. Though life will be hard and many will continue to hunt for you. You may join me, if you wish." A well needed change, a choice given in these seemingly endless years of slavery; and so, Ozarioa chose to follow behind David Jones, her savior. Who swiftly bought her, her rights to freedom and began to educate her thoroughly in how to be a respectable person and powerful ally to the marines. Adopting the name Ramina Jones, she has become infinitely loyal to David Jones, who saved, taught, and adopted her. Though never forgetting the hardships she has come from, she adorns spiritual tattoos of those she had left behind, and those she could not save.Category:Characters